Iron wolf
by soapmw3
Summary: i decided to make up a new fan fic about a special forces group named Iron Wolf so i hope you all enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Iron Wolf

Location: US Navy carrier, Gulf Mexico

Date: November 27th

"Sir we are ready to activate project Iron Wolf" said a soldier wearing a headset. "Good" replied the General "Send the message to the men tell them their little OP is operational". "Yes sir" replied the soldier turning around to face his laptop "Iron Wolf team one, this is command are ready to train the new recruit, this might be you're first special op". "Roger this is Alpha" replied a voice with a British accent "We are ready to train Sergeant Michael "Hawk" Johnson". "Good captain make sure he is taught with the best of skill we'll need men like him in the field" said the general talking through his ear piece. "Yes sir we'll have it done by lunch Alpha out" replied the soldier before he ended the conversation. "So sir do you think they'll make it" asked another soldier standing beside the general. "I'd give it a day" replied the general turning and walking out of the room and walking past a screen with the map of the world on it and a wolf symbol in the corner with the word online underneath.


	2. basic trainig

Basic Training

Location: Iron Wolf OP training centre, North of Washington D.C

Date: November 27

Operative: SGT Michael "Hawk" Johnson

"Right so you're the new guy eh" said a man with a Scottish accent "Can't remember the last time we had one of them". "Really you don't get many" replied Hawk looking at the man driving the jeep. "Well we've only been active for a few hours but we've had a few USMC wanna bees asking to be let in but I don't think they'll be approved by the captain" said the soldier looking back at the road "The name's Scotty but my real name's John McDonald". "Great to meet you my names Michael Johnson but most people in the army call me Hawk" replied Hawk "So who's the commanding officer". "A big English guy called Alpha, got a beard that cover his neck" said Scotty with a grin. "Any tips to keep him in a good mood" asked Hawk. "Well don't piss him off or disobey an order but you must never ever take the piss out of west ham or he'll court martial or shot you in a second" replied scotty "Right here we are now go to that hanger and report to Alpha and Mac". "Cool see you later friend" replied Hawk opening his door and stepping out. "You too remember just do what he says and he'll like you before you like him" replied Scotty taking off his sunglasses. "What about Mac" asked Hawk. "He's a dick but don't worry oh and call him Richard it's his real name" replied Scotty driving away. Hawk smirked and then started to walk to the hanger.

"Sir the new guys here" said a soldier armed with an assault rifle. "Good" replied Alpha turning from the TV monitors to face Hawk. "So you're the famous Hawk eh" said Mac with a jersey accent pointing at him. "Take it easy Richard" said Hawk with a smile and Alpha began to laugh. "He sure got you back" said Alpha walking towards him. "So hawk let's test your skills" said Mac "Pick up the M4 from the table and proceed to shooting range one". "Seems easy enough" replied Hawk picking up the rifle and putting a new magazine into it. "Right fire at the targets" shouted Alpha. As the targets popped up Hawk shot them back down with a burst of machine gun fire until the targets stopped coming up. "Well done lad now meet hound at the obstacle course and when you're done report back to us in the conference room" said Alpha patting the Hawk's shoulder. "Yes sir" was the reply and he made his way over to the obstacle course where a man was sleeping on his chair. "Hey wake up" shouted Hawk. "What the hell man, what do you want" replied a voice with a New York accent. "The captain ordered me to run the obstacle course" shouted back Hawk. "Ah crap he wants you to run it" said Hound standing up and putting on his baseball hat "Well what are you waiting for run". Hawk ran straight into the obstacle course and dodged the tires at the start but it was about to get challenging as the rope climb was next and Hawk had some heavy equipment on him. He was tiring down but he was no going to stop now and he climbed to the top were he had to use a zip line to avoid falling into the mud below him. Once he had done this all that was left was a small barbed wire obstacle. Hawk dropped onto his front and began to crawl under the wire. After that he stood up and caught his breath. "Well good god I have never seen any man run this course and in that time" shouted hound "I am proud to fight next to you". "Thanks I must be off now see you sometime soon" replied Hawk walking towards the giant radio tower also known as the conference room.

Hawk entered the room to see Alpha sitting at the top of the table with Mac and Scotty on both sides of him and next to them were two soldiers he had not been introduced to yet. "Hawk I'm glad you're her take a seat next to Yuri" said Alpha. "Umm what ones Yuri" asked Hawk. "Oh right that's Yuri on the left and Falcon's on the right. "Bonjour" said Falcon with a French accent. "привет (Hello)" replied Yuri. "Ok I hope that means hello" replied Hawk sitting down next to Yuri. Hound walked into the room and sat next to Falcon on the other side of the table.

The meeting began. "Gentlemen we are here to talk about the Terrorist group "the Red Flag" we do not know who leads them but we do know what they want" said Alpha. "What's that" asked Scotty. "They want to turn Russia and all of their allied countries to go to communism" replied Alpha "And we know that that won't do us any good because they plan to destroy western civilisation". "That's a bit extreme" said Yuri. "Yeah we all know it is but until we have conformation on who these people are and what they want to do we have to remain stationed here".


End file.
